


Indecent Trap 下流陷阱

by Kasetuki



Series: Indecent Trap [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Only sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasetuki/pseuds/Kasetuki





	

A

外科诊室的门口站着一群穿校服的高中生，把金发的少年团团围在中间，推推嚷嚷的，打破了医院改有的寂静。尽管护士们几次想上来制止，可看到他们身上明显是打架留下的淤青和伤痕，手臂上黑压压的刺青，又犹豫却步，毕竟贸然凑上去的话，说不好还没开口就被揍开了。

不过她们比起为难，更是三三两两地聚在一起讨论着什么，兴奋的语气足以让任意一个进过的人飘言入耳，大概是金发少年秀丽而冷艳的面庞与这一群粗鲁的小混混完全不在一个频道，而产生令人怜惜之感，以至于他时不时横眉竖眼的狞视和恶狠狠的低吼都可以被忽略——被小混混围攻的漂亮的妖精——不知道谁总结了这么一句，小护士团里爆发出一阵尖叫。

诊室里的奥塔别克·阿尔京再次揉了揉眉心，从病床上起身，他不得不提前中断今天的午休，昨晚性致很好，一直干到两三点，让他一早上都没什么精神。

他穿好医生的白大褂，一颗一颗地扣好扣子，喉结抵在最顶上的一颗扣子后面滚动了两下，他摸了摸下巴，三天没剃的胡茬有些扎手，今晚没约，回去就处理一下吧。

“我说了这点小伤不用看医生，你们......”

手搭在门把上就听见一声低吼穿透门板，奥塔别克再次对这种叽叽喳喳的高中小男生竖起中指，有事看病，没事滚蛋，到了医院还逞什么英雄，真有本事当初就别受伤。

“你们吵什么？”低沉的声音不大，但十分有威严，高出了这群高中生一个头的黑发医生板着脸，不悦的情绪瞬间让吵闹的气氛冷静下来。

“请......请给我们老大看看！”站在前排的小个子男生第一个反应过来，郑重其事地大声喊道，连带九十度鞠躬，身后的小混混们也跟着一个个弯下腰。

尤里·普利赛提现在已经在发火的边缘。虽然自己的手下挑事引起和A校高年级学生的冲突，但还是拿出十二分的干劲打得他们认输，在他心里就是自己手下不论错不错，都不能被打，打了就是自己这个首领当得不称职，以后就没有脸面再见他们，正是这种不分是非的义气让小弟们很是感动，很多从初中就死心塌地地跟了他。

但他还有一个认知，就是一个男人受了伤必须等它自己痊愈，应该像对停留在身上的蚊子一样毫不在意，挥一挥手就放诸脑后。到医院看医生这种事，自从上初中以来，就再没有过。而现在自己最好的兄弟放下了尊严，还逼着他放下尊严，真是让他心中一阵无名火无处可发——高傲的男人（他显然不承认他们只是一班小混混）是不应该向别人低头的。

“我说了不需要，你们......！”

“其他人给我呆在外面。”

话还没说完，尤里突然感到手腕上一股强劲的力拉了自己一把，突如其来，防不慎防，让他踉跄一步跌进了诊室门里，更加来不及回头，身后砰地一声门就被关上了。

“到后面去把衣服脱了。”

尤里瞪大了眼睛，脑子还回响手下们叽叽喳喳的吵闹，对这句话接收入耳，无法分析。他看见一个身材高大的白衣大褂站在窗前，不像一般的医生衣服感觉松松垮垮的，在这件白衣大褂倒是恰到好处地轻轻贴在周身，隐隐勾勒出手臂上健壮的肌肉。

“喂，我不需要看医生。”他站在原地，看见奥塔别克哗得拉上窗帘，蓝色的帘布让穿透的光线都染上静谧的气息，阳光充裕的房间顿时暗下来，只剩下几个亮黄色的光斑散落在桌面的纸业上，照在身上暖暖的光线转而变为凉爽的水蒸气软趴趴地伏在了肩头。

“既然来了就乖乖地把病给我看了，一群小屁孩闹腾了一中午，你以为我不困扰？”

医生走过来凑近他，居高临下地抓起尤里的衣领，不容置疑的语气带上了一点嘲讽。

“所以，现在到后面去把衣服脱了。”

他指了指被隔帘挡住的床，一句简单的命令让尤里浑身有些发毛，男人成熟低哑的声音摩擦着空气里的尘埃挤进尤里脑子里，赶走了聒噪，在空旷的脑海里回荡。带着烟味的热气喷在他脸上，浓烈的雄性气息包围了他，对于刚升上高中，连胡子都没有开始长的他来说，真真体会到什么叫同性成年物种高势位的压迫——这是他的领地，任何猎物和对手都得任他摆布。

“我没受什么伤。”尤里咬牙拽开他拎着自己领子的手，退了半步，今晚心里发虚，还是固执地直视着奥塔别克漆黑的双眸，压住想要低下头的潜意识。

“嗯？是吗？”威严的面孔让浮上明显的嘲笑，尤里的腰上瞬间传来揪心的疼痛。

“嗯...啊！”

自己发软的呻吟在流着蓝光的诊室里回荡，他立即羞红了脸，刚刚那一声明明是因为突然的疼痛条件反射地发出的，却更有一番暧昧的味道，尤其是两个人靠得这么近，医生的手还扶在病人的腰上。

尤里退后一步，假装忽视刚刚自己不适的呻吟，假装有些昏暗的房间里没人看得见他脸上的潮红，走向了隔板后的病床。看就看吧，赶快看完了事。

他坐在床上低头解着自己的扣子，可就在一切都几乎凝固的莫名的尴尬里，头顶传来一声不轻不重的哼笑，让他手上一颤。

“扭扭捏捏的，你不会真是外面那群人的老大吧，我看他们中的哪一个都比你有男子气概得多。”

“金色的过耳发，白皙娇嫩的皮肤，秀气的五官，”他停下哼了口气，声音突然更加低哑，“淡粉色挺立的乳.....” 而且都配在这个未成年男孩子身上，与那些成熟的女人相比，倒是有几分迷人的青涩。

尤里抬手一圈揍了过去，却被奥塔别克单手接下来，被宽大的手掌攥在手心里，手背上青筋暴出，天知道他到底用了多大力气，尤里觉得自己的拳头都要被捏碎了。

“哟，这就害羞了？”

去你妈的害羞，这明明是对性骚扰表示愤怒和采取合理的自卫！

“要看就快点看，废话那么多。”面前这个医生尽管白大褂的扣子都扣的好好的，他却能从外面的起伏状态清晰地看出他结实的胸肌，好吧，这点被攥住的拳头被捏紧的疼痛也能告诉他，完全不能动弹。他不明白一个医生练这么多肌肉干什么？看病又不是干病！

奥塔别克放开他，让他继续把衬衣脱掉，揉成一团扔在一边。刚刚在门外他就一眼看出，虽然少年可见的皮肤上只有几个很浅的擦伤，他不自然的动作暴露了衣服掩盖的地方有多处严重的外伤，甚至伤及内脏都可能，年轻的小伙子自愈的能力是不错，可这也是要分受伤程度而言的。

现在看见他腰上、腹部、肋骨、左肩、后背到处都是淤青，奥塔别克皱了皱眉，不管他是如何巧妙地避免在可见的地方留下伤痕，都是幼稚可笑的，在四肢上受伤比起在主干内脏受伤可要好得多。哼，高中生。

“别动。”奥塔别克轻按在尤里腹部的青肿上，却引得尤里别扭地一阵小扭动。

“痒。”一团黑发停留在自己腹部，高挺的鼻梁上不算很长的睫毛十分浓密，有些粗糙的拇指指尖摩挲着自己的腹部，他说不清哪里痒，像是腹部，又像是别的什么地方，他只能扭动着排解这种瘙痒。

“啊嗯。”一声呻吟随着腹部一下大力的捏弄又冲出口，他连忙咬住下唇，这人是故意的吧！嗔怪地看了医生一眼，没想到他也抬起头看着他，嘴角还挂上了一个嘲弄的笑。

“身上的上大多是伤及了皮肉，就是腹部这一拳头不轻，要去拍个片检查一下。”

尤里犹豫了，说实话，这场架打得很严重，刚刚因为被自己手下围住而克制自己，现在虽然床很硬，还被有些可疑的医生凝视，但他还是放松了很多，浑身的疼痛感和疲惫感都逐渐向他涌来，他想起群斗刚刚结束的时候，被手下们搀扶着坐到路边时，那种感觉就像自己还剩最后一口气了。所以，这次或许真的该好好看看。

“把裤子脱了吧。”

“哈？”尤里被突如其来的命令吓了一跳。

“下半身也需要检查一下，都是男人怕什么。”他故意在“下半身”后面停了那么半秒，让普普通通的一几句话变了几分味道。奥塔别克午睡被打扰的不悦感随着逗弄这个披着狼皮的小猫咪一点点退却，今晚也许可以安排一个约会了。

“不需要。”尤里咽了口唾沫，心里什么地方干燥地发痒。这个医生绝对是在性骚扰吧！

“病人应该听医生的处置，怎么，要让我帮你吗？”奥塔别克的手顺着大腿内侧滑上尤里腿根，搭在他的小腹上。

尤里脸上发烫，可身体却不怎么想动弹，对，是不怎么想动弹，而不是动弹不得，甚至还有一种心痒的渴望：想让那只手磨蹭几下。他为自己的反应感到吃惊，以至于迅速思索了一遍自己短暂的人生，虽然没有交过女朋友，但也没对男人动过心，大多数精力都在“切磋武艺”上，连青春期男孩子经常干的那事儿都很少做，于是他很快得出结论，自己积郁的青春期火气太多，以后应该稍微注意及时排解才是。当然，并不是现在。

“不必了。”他拿开奥塔别克的手，自己解开裤子的纽扣和拉链，奥塔别克正经的脸上写着我只是帮个小忙，一把扯下来他的裤子，和衣服扔在了一团。

只穿一件白色底裤的尤里坐在床边，虽说都是男人，可被人这么赤裸着盯着，也让他觉得很别扭。在医生面前没有性别可言，没有害羞可言，可谁能保证每一个医生都正直无比，把眼前的东西都看做一个个器官石膏塑一样心平气和呢。

比如，眼前这个衣服扣得好好的，道貌岸然的医生——他这时才想起瞟一眼他胸前的名牌——哦，奥塔别克·阿尔京主任——明显就不是一个正派人，从他见到尤里的裸体后放光的眼神就看得出来，脑子里一定是淫秽画面。

“快点，下午还要回学校。”

“这么心急，小家伙。”奥塔别克蹲在尤里的两腿之间，正对着他的胯中，说到“小家伙”的时候他的眼神直直看着前面，尤里甚至觉得一股热气吹到了他内裤上。

“流氓医生。”尤里忍住下腹撺掇起来的燥热，冷冷地骂道。

“作为医生，就是要照顾到病人的各种需求啊。”

奥塔别克抬起手在尤里大腿上的青肿处抚摸，一会儿踮起指尖搔着腿根处白嫩的皮肤，一会儿又伸开手掌大力的揉捏，像要把手纹嵌进去一样，抓过的地方留下粉红色的印痕。

立式空调发出的轻微的转动声，尤里的发丝随着清冷的气流微微起伏，房间里所剩不多的夏天燥热的空气似乎都聚集在他的身体里，他尽可能轻地呼吸，把胸腔的起伏，双腿的颤抖都克制在最小的范围，但心里的小人却叫嚣着想要解脱，吵嚷的轰鸣一点点攫取他的理智，想要一场酣畅淋漓的运动来摆脱眼前的窘迫。

他开始渐渐忽略门外还站着他的一群手下，渐渐承认他的性致被正在暧昧地抚摸自己的流氓医生挑逗得很高，渐渐开始认为在诊室里和下流却性感得不行的医生来上一炮也不是那么出格，毕竟，他也许再也不会来医院。

“揉揉轻，疼痛飞。”

奥塔别克的声音已经完全变得低哑，就像性爱前戏一样哄着情人，尤里立起来的分身让白色内裤搭起了小帐篷，当他抬起脚蹭上奥塔别克下半身的时候，听见他吹了一声并不响亮，但却婉转缠绵的口哨。

“一个地方揉够了没？”

“还有什么地方需要检查的吗？”奥塔别克脱掉尤里鞋子，留下一双白袜，包着纤细的脚踝，他把尤里横放在病床上，尤里任人摆布地躺着，抬起右手臂搭在眼睛上，轻轻咬住下唇，面上的潮红延伸到细白的脖颈。

“是这里吗？”他用舌尖卷过挺立的粉色乳尖，在乳晕上转过几圈，轻轻张开嘴把这圈樱粉含在嘴里，像婴儿咀嚼奶头一样吮吸，发出啧啧地水声，他又用牙齿衔起小肉球，齿尖轻轻的摩擦、拉扯。尤里难耐地轻轻转动身子，乳头却因此受到更严重的拉扯，一阵微小的刺痛让他忍不住轻哼了一声，忍住用身侧的左手抚摸自己一直被忽略的另一只乳头的冲动。

“小巧弹滑，没什么问题。”

下流医生。

“是这里吗？”被啄食的乳头终于得到了解脱，尤里感受到湿漉漉的舌头顺着他的侧腹滑到了肚脐，小窝被软体填满，腰侧打着圈的啜吸弄得瘙痒难耐。分身挺立胀痛却得不到缓解，尤里加紧大腿，摩擦着大腿根，脚跟在床单上胡乱的划动，身下的褶皱像一张交织的蜘蛛网，而他就在这蜘蛛网的中心，被黏腻的蛛液囚禁。

“还是这里？”

下身的顶端突然被温热的软物含住，尤里舒服地轻哼一声，想要这种温暖紧紧包含住自己，但这温度只是若有若无的接触然后就离开，他焦急地抬起腰，跟着温度追过去，几次戳进温热的口中，然而牙齿刮擦着柱身，让他一阵震颤又软了腰。

“很不舒服吧？内裤都湿得变得半透明，你的小家伙都透出红色来......哟，透明液体还一点点浸出来。”

尤里身上的红晕已经染到全身，清晰地勾勒出奥塔别克吻过的痕迹，他用手臂死死搭在脸上，牙齿咬得几乎要咯吱地响起来。

“混蛋....”后半句话几乎被吞回肚子里，“要上就快点上。”

“要什么？”奥塔别克假装没听清，语气里却是满满地嘲弄，“说清楚我才能明白啊。”他直起身子观察着这个浑身带着淤青，却因为这些淤青闲得更加白皙脆弱、楚楚可怜的“恶霸混混”，在自己诊室的床单上扭捏的裸体，因为情欲逐渐变得通红，却依然咬紧牙关不愿送掉最后一根弦。尽管下身已经肿胀发痛，却更加引起奥塔别克逼他就范的兴致，他一向觉得捉弄猎物比操弄猎物更加有趣。

“我......我要你....”尤里把头扭向一边，挺立的分身在挤在内裤里，又潮又热，身体的其他部分却全赤裸着，细密的汗液在空调的冷风吹拂下让身体发凉。眼前被自己捂住一片漆黑，身下的感觉却一场强烈起来。

“干我。”

几乎在这两个音节落地的一瞬间，尤里就被抱起来翻了个个儿，身上的伤被突然的拉扯弄得生疼，他的呻吟从床单下闷闷地溢出来。腿根上突然承重，臀缝中间被突起的硬物抵住，让他兴奋又紧张地夹紧了臀瓣。

天知道奥塔别克忍得多辛苦，除了十几岁时的初次尝试，他从来没那么焦急到不知所措，拉开裤子拉链，粗大的性器就从裤缝里挤出来。他一把把白色内裤褪到腿根，两瓣白嫩的臀瓣侧边带着青肿，紧紧地缩在一起，纤细的腰身瑟瑟颤抖。难道这家伙还是第一次？

他又忍不住一阵坏心思，啪地一巴掌打在臀瓣了，响亮的巴掌声在空荡的诊室像惊雷一样响，瞬间在白屁股上留下了一个五指印。

“你干......！”尤里羞恼地责骂还没出口就被要挤进自己臀缝的粗大硬物下了一跳。

妈的，他难道不扩张吗？！

自己的手臂被奥塔别克按在身侧，全身紧紧地贴在病床上，尤里的心里一万个骂娘，早就知道这个医生是个流氓，没想到居然这么禽兽！他听说过两个男人在一起应该怎么做，知道在进入之前必须有个扩张的过程，并且不相信这个淫乱禽兽会不知道！他为自己的屁股默哀，象征性地挣扎了几下，却不想因为反应过激而让这场终于进入正题的性爱结束。

“害怕吗？”

尤里的臀瓣因为紧张而不断抽搐，他把脸埋进床单里，一副壮士断腕的样子，心里想着如果这次大难不死就必有后福，也许疼那么一下就过去了，然后一切就舒服了，就可以飘飘欲仙了。

奥塔别克两手抚上两个臀瓣，揉搓了一阵，突然向外一掰，他的性器直直地挺到穴口，戳住了皱巴巴的小穴，尤里呜呜地轻哼从嗓子里抑制不住地流出来，他突然有些心疼，想起了自己年轻时候是怎么被带到邪道上的，因为被粗暴对待而疼了很久。

他弯下腰轻吻着尤里好看的肩胛骨，顺着脖颈，啄了啄耳垂。

“放松，宝贝。我也不想让你受伤。”

身下的人明显一颤，耳尖通红。

然而温柔只有一瞬，粗大的棒子从自己狭小的穴口挤进去时，撕裂的疼痛感让他浑身冒冷汗，刚刚的性致全数变为忍耐，眼睛里的滚烫的液体顺着眼睑滚出，濡湿的被单在脸下面贴着冰冰凉凉的。

“这才刚进去一个头。”奥塔别克伸手抹掉尤里眼边的眼泪，声音低沉温柔，想一张柔软的毯子包裹住受伤的小猫咪。

“咬...我...”微弱的声音传入耳朵，奥塔别克愣了一下，狠狠咬上尤里的左侧肩膀，随之是鼻子里的一声哼鸣。尤里想让屁股的疼痛转移一点到肩上，可没想到肩膀被咬的同时，奥塔别克使劲一挺身，后穴再次被撕裂，尤里疼得叫了出来，在自己尖叫声的回荡里，又把这个流氓医生的祖宗问候了一遍。

“老大，你没事吧！！”

高中男生特有的激动声音穿透门板突然炸响。

靠，他居然忘了还有一群手下在只隔着一面墙的外面等他！而他刚刚还发出一声浪叫！

突如其来的剧烈收缩让奥塔别克差点疼得脱线，他惩罚似的在尤里屁股上狠狠地揪了一把，贴在尤里耳边的凶狠语调像是暴徒一样令人发抖。

“你想让我在他们面前把你操得求饶吗？”

尤里一瞬间被吓得不敢动弹，几秒的沉默让屁股里插着硬棒的知觉感占据了整个脑海，被自己的手下围观的耻辱感自动在脑中模拟，心里像被飞镖射中钉在靶心上一样，羞耻得快死掉了。

“.....所以你...”

“嘘——”

奥塔别克的嘘声打断了他的话，他奇怪地仔细去听墙外的动静，门锁被转开的声音紧接着响起来，他惊异地感受到身体里的硬物和身上的重物同时消失，等他转过身来时，只看见奥塔别克的背影消失在了屏风外面。

“院长，你怎么来了。”

“一中午接到十几个投诉电话，能不来吗？”

沉稳的女声响起，一听就能想象出一个雷厉风行的三十多岁女人的模样，尤里一惊，他们已经惊动到院长了？！赶紧抓过床上的衣服裤子往身上套。

“啊...那群小伙子我也没办法......”

“在你的门口就应该管管，现在的医患关系多紧张，能少点冲突就少点啊。”

“知道了，我下次.......”

“医生，没什么大碍的话我就先走了。”

尤里满面可疑的潮红，走出屏风，头发凌乱，衣裤也皱皱巴巴的，奥塔别克不得不在心里骂了一句蠢。显然不知道还有其他人在的院长吓了一跳，转头就看见了一副“我是事后”的尤里。奥塔别克对尤里挑了挑眉，对方却装作什么都没有发生一样毕恭毕敬地鞠了个躬走了出去。

就不能等我一下吗？

奥塔别克不满地看着一头因为汗水有些濡湿的金发消失在门口，回过眼就看见院长一脸责怪地看着他。

“这么小？还是男孩子？再怎么也要有个限度吧？”

院长还不了解他的为人？当初因为三个护士联名告他性骚扰而被原医院开除，还是这位院长看他专业医术高的份上收留了他。

他马马虎虎地把院长哄出门，解释了一堆因为对方从来没来过医院紧张什么的，起码紧张这点他没说谎。靠在窗框上，他撩起窗帘，看见尤里走路的背影歪歪扭扭的有些不自然，耳尖还微红着，因为呵斥手下转过脸的凶狠表情，哼，只有自己知道他还能多骚。

点起一支烟，吐出一团团小云从窗缝里飘出去，追着尤里的背影渐渐消失不见。他轻轻地笑着，戴上金边的平光眼镜，理了理扣紧的医生袍，打开病患信息记录系统。

呵，尤里·普利赛提，16岁。

他会再来的，下次就不会那么轻易地放过他了。

 

 

B

回到学校的时候已经快上课了，尤里把脚翘到课桌上，手臂枕在脑后，看着桌子上一个家用大小的医药箱，刚刚隔壁班的胜生勇利红着脸把它塞到了自己手里，他低头就看见医药箱的盖子上赫然贴着一张黄色的便签，写着一个地址，他恍惚记得这个笔记很熟悉。

胜生勇利很不安地到处张望，嘴里嘟哝着这是他中午返校的时候被门口一个穿护士服的红发姐姐硬塞的，就红着脸溜回了自己教室。

本来想直接转手扔进垃圾桶里，无奈这个医疗箱太大，教室的垃圾桶塞不进去。

他走到卫生间时盯着那个大垃圾箱看了半天，终是扯下上面的便签，提着它回来，摔在了桌子上。

“呀……”前排的纪光虹被砸到了后脑勺，悄悄捂住自己的脑袋不敢吭声，只觉得后面的低气压，比平时更要渗人。

轻快的皮鞋声在门外想起，随着上课铃，银发的年轻老师抱着书走进教室，全班的女生都停止了窃窃私语，挺直背坐好，两眼都放着光。

“下午好啊，宝贝们。”他双手撑在讲台上，亲切而迷人地笑着，眨着宝石蓝的眼睛，对全班无论男女放电。“在上课之前，作为班主任，我必须强调一下校外的安全问题，女孩子们要保护好自己，男孩子们也尽量不要用拳头解决问题，有什么事要及时通知老师，知道了吗？”

全班信誓旦旦地齐声回答着，声音响亮地像演唱会上对偶像的声援。

尤里鄙视地“啧”了一声，在安静下来的教室里十分响亮，他幽幽地抬起眼，用食指拉住下眼皮做了个鬼脸。不少人回过头来厌恶地看着他，可没人敢说什么话。

一周之前转到这个学校接替怀孕女老师的工作时，维克托就被告知这个班上有一个很难搞定的学生，是学校里混混的头子，到处惹事，不尊重老师，可他自己调查了尤里的身世背景，觉得有一个突破口可以试试。

“尤里同学，请你下课后等一下，我跟你一起回家拜访一下老爷爷。”他仍然保持着微笑，用温柔的声音对尤里说着，似乎真是去“拜访做客”一样。

 

下课后，维克托果然死皮赖脸地拉着尤里不放，无奈他力气还特别大，根本掰不开握在手腕上的手指，再加上尤里的伤让他仍然浑身酸痛，心里的烦躁更是要冲破天际。

他是不可能让维克托把自己的各种破事都告诉爷爷的，而且这次他的确闯了很大的祸，但因为他们两边都有责任，学校希望调节解决不把事情闹大，自己身上还有那么多伤呢，让爷爷看见他得多难过。

尤里再一次使劲掰开维克托钳住自己的手，边缘都印上了红色的指印，看这老秃子黏着自己的架势，无论怎样都会跟着自己回家了。放在口袋里的手捏着那张便签纸，现在唯一的退路就是赌一把了。

 

开门的男人脸上还抹着刮胡子的泡沫，拿着剃须刀的一只手搭载门框上，他看见金发的漂亮男孩，嘴角抑制不住地起了坏笑，无视掉他压抑着鄙视的警告眼神，正要开几句黄色笑话，一旁的维克托班主任就凑过脑袋，挤进了门框里。

“您好，我是尤里的新班主任，打扰了。”他眼睛笑得弯成一道缝，向奥塔别克伸出手。

奥塔别克挑起了眉，有力地握住了他的手，却无声地看着他，好一个年轻帅气的“班主任”，接着投给尤里一个意味深长的微笑，换来对方更加凶狠的警告的瞪视。

“咳咳，这是我的远方表哥，前几天来寄住在我家，爷爷昨天出门拜访朋友，他没说什么时候回来，看来今天还不在。”尤里转过头，假装心平气和地对维克托下了逐客令，悄悄用眼角瞟着奥塔别克的反应，他没把握奥塔别克会陪他演这出戏，他没有帮他的理由。

“啊啊，原来是尤里的老师，听尤里说他很喜欢新来的班主任呢，尤里在学校真是承蒙您的照顾了。你看我，没想到老师要来，真是让您见笑了。不过，今天他爷爷不在呢，麻烦老师改天再拜访吧。”热情却是不容置疑的拒绝，奥塔别克说着，一把揽过尤里，环住了他的脖子，没拿剃须刀的右手揉上了他的头发。听到这种多余的表述，尤里表情上克制着自己的不爽，脚下狠狠踩中了奥塔别克的脚，他一边哈哈笑着一边不甘示弱地加重手上的蹂躏。

维克托来回盯着这俩人，他早就知道尤里不会乖乖带他到家里去，他看过尤里家的地址，但没想到的是，他真能找到一个人来扮演他的远方表哥。虽然这些夹带着各种小动作的临场发挥并不具有说服力，但他也不是一个保守迂腐的老师，说了一些“没想到尤里和哥哥的感情这么好”之类的话，就告辞离开了，毕竟邻居家的孩子还等着他回去“补习”呢。

还没等维克托走出几步路，奥塔别克手一勾，把尤里拉进了屋，啪地关上门，把人推到门背后，锁在自己臂弯里。

“你干嘛不干脆说我就是你爷爷，一嘴的剃须泡沫正好当胡子。来，跟你喜欢的爷爷来点亲密接触？”他说着把嘴往尤里唇上凑，尤里左右躲闪着，被糊了一脸泡沫。

“变态啊，你！”他使劲推开奥塔别克，趁着这空档，从他手臂底下钻了出来，红着一张白花花的脸，气得直跺脚。

“救命恩人被这么骂，可是会伤心的啊。”他一步步逼近，让尤里连连后退，跌坐在沙发上。

“说，你想怎么报答我？”居高临下地看着他，尤里不自觉地想要避开他咄咄逼人的双眼，目光向下滑的时候却觑见他解开两颗扣子的衬衣领口，被胸前锻炼得鼓鼓的肌肉紧绷绷地撑开。

尤里咽了一口口水，高傲地仰起脑袋不说话，抿着嘴唇，瞪着眼，一副“帮了我是你的荣幸”的样子，奥塔别克倒也不生气，伸手捏住了他的下巴。

“那就帮我刮个胡子吧。”说完他就懒腰扛起了尤里，任由空中扑腾的膝盖戳上他的胸口。

卫生间的灯还开着，暖黄色的光照亮了宽敞的浴室，奥塔别克把尤里从肩上取下来放在洗手台上，掰开他的手把剃须刀放到他手里，拇指抚摸上他光滑的下巴——连胡子都还没开始长的小屁孩，他才意识到对方有多么年轻，自己简直就要走向犯罪。轻哼一声，他倒更加愉快起来。

“记住你第一个刮胡子的对象是我，不是你自己。”

“谁要给你刮了？”尤里对他翻了一个白眼，心里却有些痒痒，刮胡子这种男人味十足的动作对他有着某种特殊的吸引力，也许是因为自己没有？就像他胸前那些结实的肌肉一样。

“乖，刮好了给你做饭，我做的饭很好吃。”奥塔别克对他温柔地一笑，轻轻揉了揉尤里的头发，才发现它的柔软在自己手里更像是水，更像是泡沫。

尤里迅速红了脸，没想到当这男人微微眯起眼睛，稍微磨平五官的凌冽棱角之后，也能做出这么宠爱的表情，明知道这种劝诱只是一个陷阱，他还是止不住地就要往下跳。毕竟……就算是为了好吃的。

“那……就勉强给你刮好了。”他嘟起嘴，眼睛看向一边，扯着自己的校服边缘，手心里也冒出些冷汗。

奥塔别克扬起脸，让尤里捧起他的下颌，硬梆梆的骨头有些硌手，他用食指重新抹平那些弄乱了的泡沫，粗粗刺刺的胡茬在自己的指尖扎得痒痒的，却很舒服。

“刮破了脸不负责。”他抬起拿着剃须刀的手，把刀刃贴上他的脸，没在泡沫里的刀片看得不真切，他只好把脸凑得很近，近到奥塔别克的气息都吹拂着他的睫毛，在上面凝结成细细的水珠。

混着泡沫一点点刮去下巴上的胡须，奥塔别克的嘴角突然吃痛的一扯，尤里紧张地抬眼看了看，他皱起眉头忍着疼，却勾起一个勉强的笑示意他继续。

虽然是被强迫给他刮胡子，但毕竟他帮了自己一个很大的忙，尤里对自己说着，一定是因为这个原因，自己才不想给他刮坏了。他愈发谨慎地使着剃须刀，尽量让刀片平平地贴着胡须根部刮过，而不接触到他的脸。

奥塔别克看着一头金发在自己眼前轻微地晃动，下巴的皮肤被细嫩的手指一寸寸摸索而过，除了轻柔地抚摸，完全感觉不到刮擦的疼痛，他从没享受过这么舒服的刮胡时光。尤里的气息就吐在自己的唇上，热乎乎的，他想凑上去吻一口，却又怕惊动这只尽心尽力工作的小蜜蜂，就连他自己的气息，也不由自主地缓下来。

抹掉最后一片泡沫，尤里满意地看着这片被自己处理得平整光滑，都可以溜冰的“戈壁滩”，除了被刮破的一个小红点——现在软组织已经结成了半硬的疤壳，其余都非常完美，简直把本来长相俊美但有点粗野气息的成熟男人，变得更加衣冠禽兽。

尤里情不自禁地觉得自豪极了，就像第一次给自己刮胡子一样，得意地翘起嘴角，等到面前的男人噗地一声笑出来，才反应过来他们之间的距离到底有多么近。他推着奥塔别克的肩膀，把他推离了一臂远，红着脸开骂。

“老子给你刮胡子，你还敢笑？！”

“啊，抱歉，你实在太可爱了，就像一只摇着尾巴等待奖励的小猫。”他扳过尤里的脑袋，在他嘴唇上使劲一吸，发出嘶溜的一声水声，“谢谢，你刮得很好。”

尤里难以置信地瞪着他，一时没有反应过来。

“你是不是在想，这个男人帅呆了。”

“……流氓都比你要脸。”

“所以你是在想，这个臭不要脸的流氓帅呆了。”

“……”

 

等尤里反应过来，他已经被奥塔别克整个扛起来扔到了隔壁房间里的床上，他一股脑地抓起手边的东西向他砸过去，枕头、钱包、书、充电器，有的砸到他身上，有的扑了个空，直到什么东西勾住了尤里的手指，甩了两次也没甩出去，拿起来一看，靠，居然是女人的奶罩子。

“好色之徒。”

他扯下缠在自己手上的带子，把丝带交叉的性感内衣砸到奥塔别克脸上，后者倒是不紧不慢地抓住，扔到床头板上挂着。

“这只是给聪明女人的一点提示而已。”他撇了一眼尤里的胸口，因为刚刚的激烈运动露出一点青紫的痕迹，“我给的药你擦了吗？”

“扔了。”

“把药扔了，却把地址留下？”

奥塔别克笑着冲他挑挑眉，后者被抓了个现行，红着脸干脆起身就要走，然后不出所料地被拽住，按在床上坐下。

他看着奥塔别克从衣柜里拿出一个医药箱，跟给自己的那个没什么不同，只是显得更旧，开口处的塑料扣环都已经磨起了皮渣。

他蹲在尤里面前，一颗颗揭开微微发皱的校服衬衣的纽扣，白皙的身体上青紫的伤痕比中午那会儿颜色更深，像是里面的淤血都发着黑，化成了一滩死沼泽。

轻轻把膏药涂抹在伤上，用指腹在周围打着圈，疏落血脉，少年细嫩的皮肤一按就会出现一个凹陷，随着手指的移动又无间隔地弹起。奥塔别克微皱着眉，他想起那些把自己弄得遍体鳞伤的时候，除了为令人怀念的热血不再在自己身上流淌而感到一点点遗憾，他只是觉得蠢得可笑。随意和放浪可以给他欢愉，执着和反抗能给他的只不过是一身的伤。时间就是指缝里的水，不论捧得多么紧，一切都会溜走，消失，痛苦也是，快乐也是，爱也罢，恨也罢。

尤里抬起手，揪着他额前的短发，在手指上绕着圈，他觉得陌生而轻松。

“为什么打架？”

“不为什么。”

他也不清楚为什么，或者说他知道这次他为什么要打架——救他那群不太中用的手下，但是他不知道为什么这一切会开始，要忍住这些伤的疼，躲过爷爷的眼睛，只为了凑出拳头时，指骨阵痛的清爽。

“你是个漂亮的孩子。”

“所以我就要乖乖的吗？”尤里盯着他，眼睛里闪现出高傲和嘲讽，他从来不是个乖乖的小男孩，他要的是破坏，他要整个世界在他脚下碎成碎片。

“哼，不乖的小孩会被大灰狼吃掉。”

奥塔别克扯开尤里的裤腰带，在他的大腿内侧捏了一把，空气里带着药膏的苦味，指尖带着胡须沫儿的刺剌剌的触感。

尤里环上了奥塔别克的脖子，勾着嘴角，“不过他没想到大灰狼的废话会这么多。”

 

党奥塔别克的匕首直截了当地贯穿进他的身体里的时候，他其实感觉很愉快，就像这一下把庸庸碌碌的躯壳捅了一个大窟窿。

宽大的手开着虎口掐在尤里腰上，他用膝盖死死抵住床单，高高翘起自己的臀部，像一只受惊的鸵鸟，把头埋进被子里。一次次撞击，让他的臀在结实的腹肌和坚硬的髋骨上撞得生疼，滚烫的血和水在身体里翻涌，横冲直撞地寻找出口。

他让他再用力，他哑着声音痛骂他只有这点力气，却连一个句子也说不完整地连连呻吟。汗水混着泪水沾湿了床单，变成海的深蓝色，他渴求着身后的人把他撕成一片片扔到海里去喂鱼。

“小宝贝，小点儿声。”

奥塔别克不得不弯下腰，啃咬着他的肩胛骨，喘着粗气提醒，可听话的人却叫得更加放肆，他压低着嗓音，从身体深处送出气流，叫出婉转而缠绵的呻吟，像鞭子一样催促着驾驭者快马加鞭。他把尤里翻过来，用唇堵上他的口，双手卷起他的小腿驾到自己肩上，在暴露无遗的无人之境开疆扩土。

滚烫窒息的束缚，释放的满足和空虚，失去控制的颤抖。

 

尤里摸着那把钥匙，尖尖的金属划着指腹的皮肤，有了一些真实的触感。奥塔别克扔给他这把钥匙的时候，说着一句“常来做客”，眼神里有那么一点半压下去的欲望。

他一脚踹上了路边的易拉罐，乒乒乓乓地蹦出去老远，被一块石子碰得跳了起来，竟还不偏不倚地掉进了垃圾箱。

手机屏幕上是一个黑发男人穿着汗衫短裤，在公园的红色跑到上跑步的照片，胸前濡湿的深灰色布料紧贴着皮肤，摹画出结实的肌肉线条。

呵，奥塔别克·阿尔京。

他会再来的，下次就不会那么轻易地放过他了。


End file.
